Tekken: Faded Memories
by EDD
Summary: Nina is curious of her past. After 19 years in a cryogenic sleep project, Nina's memories of her past have vanished. Chp 9&10 up. Things are getting hotter and the action is coming in! Its a battle between Nina and Tekken Force.
1. Chapter 1: The Assignment

Please note that the following characters are from tekken series by namco... except for the ones i made up obviously. please read and review. be nice this is my first tekken fanfic.

The alarm clock went off in the morning at 6:00 a.m. Nina reached her arm out and slapped the snooze button on the clock, stopping that annoying buzz sound. Nina rose from her small twin sized bed. She had thrown her sheets off the bed and walked over to the bathroom. Nina pulled her messy blonde hair back in a pony tail. Nina quickly stepped into her hot steaming shower and cleansed her body. After her shower, Nina swiped some dark mascara on her long black eyelashes, that made her beautiful blue eyes appealing. Nina walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom and turned of her alarm clock.

"Here goes another long day." sighed Nina, as she put on a pair of jeans and a black t shirt.

After getting changed Nina pulled her blonde silky hair back into a ponytail. Nina was ready to go. She left her small apartment and locked the door behind her. Her apartment wasn't so bad. It was one room with a kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom all in one, with a peach rug floor, and cream colored walls. Nina made her way down the small hall to the elevator. Once inside the elevator Nina had dialed Craig's number. Craig was Nina's chief. He had given Nina her assignments and missions as an assassin.

"Craig its Nina. I'm on my way to the junkyard." said Nina.

"Good. Be there in twenty minutes top! I'll be waiting." replied Craig.

"I'm on it." answered Nina.

The moment the elevator made it down into the lower level, Nina rushed out tucking her cell phone into her rear pocket. Nina made her way into her 2006 X Type Jaguar. In seconds, Nina sped out of the parking lot and raced down the streets. In ten minutes Nina had made it to the junkyard. She parked her car two blocks down the street. She quickly made her way down the blocks and into the back gate of the junkyard, ignoring the "No Trespassing" sign. There waiting was Craig and two of his men. Craig stood tall at about 6 feet. His brown hair was buzzed, and he wore a black tuxedo. His two men were both Asian men who both had black suits and sunglasses hiding their eyes.

"A little early Ms. Williams." stated Craig with a little smirk.

Nina made her way towards him and laughed, "You know me by now Craig… I get the job done fast!" Craig laughed for a short time and then gazed into her eyes. The sun was making its way out into the sky from behind the slow morning clouds. It was around 65 degrees outside, and the sky was a sweet orange color.

"I called you here today for a reason Nina." continued Craig.

"And I'm here to hear." answered Nina.

"I had sent you a long time ago during the second King of Iron Fist Tournament, to assassinate Kazuya Mishima… but you failed me." began Craig.

"What is it that you want?" Nina questioned.

"You failed in doing so and were then used by the Mishima Zaibatsu as a test subject in a cryogenic sleep project!"

Nina gave Craig her full evil attention, and barked, "You never bring that up again! You don't know what happened to me and neither do I! I have no more memories of my past or my childhood! All I can remember is my father's death!"

Craig had seemed to give her no sympathy and continued, "I have another mission for you Nina. I heard that there will be a 5th King of Iron Fist Tournament in just a few weeks. There you will find the answers to your past… and your main target, Kazuya Mishima."


	2. Chapter 2: The Gym

On the way back to her apartment Nina had been having disturbing flashbacks of what had happened to her during her sleep project. All that she could remember was the voices of two men. They both had heavy accents. They must have been Asian. This bothered her very much. Nina grew with anger and was in hope of finding them in the fifth tournament. As soon as Nina had gotten home she began doing research on Kazuya Mishima on her laptop. She hadn't found much on him, other than the fact that he was married to Jun Kazama. Jun Kazama was an animal protector cop… or something like that. Nina had began receiving other flashbacks. She could see a cliff, and on top was Jun Kazama fighting off the half naked, and jaguar masked wrestler King! Jun used her quick and swift moves to fight off the slow wrestler.

Nina fell to the floor in pain grabbing her head and screaming in pain. The flashbacks had caused her brain to fry and squeeze!

"I need to get into that goddamn tournament! Maybe Anna can help me. I just have to control my anger!" cried Nina.

Nina made her way to her bed and lied down. She had taken two Advil capsules, to help fight away her painful headaches. It was only ten o'clock in the morning, but Nina had decided to take a nap.

After four long hours of sleep, Nina had woken up. It was now two o'clock in the after noon. Nina had gotten up and heated up a can of soup for a quick lunch. After eating, Nina had made her way out of her apartment, and back into her car. He had changed into a lighter outfit, for the hot summer weather. It was a light white tank top, and light black gym shorts. Nina was heading towards the gym to work out for the 5th King of Iron Fist Tournament. As she made her way into the car she had seen the invitation to the tournament on the passengers seat next to her. The slip was designed with burning fire, and the title KING OF IRON FIST TOURNAMENT 5 on the front. Inside the envelope was an application. Nina placed the application back into the envelope, and placed it back on the seat. Nina turned on her car, and made her way out of the parking lot and back onto the road. As soon as Nina got to the gym, she started off with a few punches on the punching bag. She used all her rage inside to fling the bag all around. After a few punches she switched to kick boxing. Nina's kicks were powerful, and whoever was to get kicked by Nina, would mine as well be dead! After strengthening her fists and legs, Nina made her way to the treadmill. Her white tank was stained with a thick ring of sweat around her neck and arms.

After ten minutes on the treadmill, Nina had grabbed her towel and was made her way to the shower room. All of a sudden she was stopped by a man. He called out her name from behind her. She turned around to see Hwoarang.

"Oh look it's the cocky piece of shit tae kwon do fighter, Hwoarang!" laughed Nina.

"And it's the biggest bitch in the whole world… Nina!" snapped Hwoarang.

"Look Hwoarang, I don't have time for this." mumbled Nina tiredly as she wiped the sweat of her forehead. She turned back around and continued to the shower room, but was stopped by him again.

"What's this? Is the tough Nina Williams backing out from a fight?" questioned Hwoarang in a sarcastic tone. Nina clenched her fist and took a deep breathe to keep her cool. She tried to ignore him, but he still continued.

"I guess you enjoy disappointing your father." empathized Hwoarang with a smirk. Nina turned around and stared directly into his eyes. Within a second she raced toward him with rage of anger and leap kicked him in the face. Hwoarang was sent head onto the floor.

Hwoarang got up and laughed, "That hurts more with your heals on."

"Don't you talk like that about me OR my father!" shouted Nina. Hwoarang wiped the blood running from his nose, and grabbed Nina's blonde ponytail from her behind. Nina let out a painful scream, and grabbed Hwoarang's arm that was behind her, and tossed him over her head. He slammed his back onto the hard cement floor, and lost all the air in his lungs. He laid on the floor squirming like a helpless dying worm, with his arms crossed around his chest panting for air. Nina picked up her white towel and headed for the shower. As she entered the shower room she felt a sudden discomfort inside her. She felt as if someone was watching her all of a sudden. What could it be? Nina let it pass her mind and continued, but from behind a gray locker was the shadow of a woman. As Nina stepped into the shower, she pulled the curtain shut for her privacy and turned on the steaming water.

The woman from behind the locker pulled her cell phone and dialed a number. She waited for the ringing to stop, and then she spoke quietly into the phone. "I found our target… Nina Williams."


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Anna

As Nina was relaxing in the steaming shower, a shadow past the cream colored shower curtain. Nina froze for a moment and could feel that twist in her stomach, like someone was watching her. She turned herself around and peeked through the curtain. She brushed her wet blonde bangs aside. She could see nothing but rows and rows of gray lockers. Nina turned off the shower and wrapped her towel around her. As she pulled the curtain aside to get out she heard a quick footstep from behind a locker. She made her way towards the locker carefully, so she wouldn't slip at a sudden surprise.

"Who is there. Show yourself. I know you're here." chanted Nina. She turned quickly around the corner and had seen a pair of blue heels on the floor. She walked over to them and picked them up. "These look like Anna's." whispered Nina. Nina turned around quickly and grabbed a hold of the woman, and then threw her directly into the lockers to her left. She felt someone was behind her. "Anna?" questioned Nina. The woman against the locker struggled to get herself free, but her face and breasts were implanted into the locker.

"Hi Nina." bellowed Anna. Nina loosened her grip of Anna and stared at her directly into her blue eyes.

"My you haven't changed much in 19 years. You weren't in the last tournament, and you still have that piece of shit blue dress." laughed Nina.

"I still have the other red one too." said Anna, gaining herself free. "WE need to talk." said Anna as she patted down her dress, and put back on her heels. Nina stared at her. She felt her anger burning inside of her again. Why did she hate her so much? All she knew was that her insides would never let her get rid of her anger for her sister. What did Anna do to her?

"Anna… I have to go back home. There is too much on my mind." said Nina as she turned around.

"It's a surprise that you even have anything left in your dumb blonde mind… even after that sleep project." smirked Anna. Nina reached her boiling point and then erupted.

"You selfish ignorant BITCH!" yelled Nina, as she turned around swiftly and pushed Anna to the far other side of the locker room. Anna Slammed her back into the lockers denting in one of them. She grabbed her back in pain. "You have a lot of balls to bring that up." snapped Nina as she pulled on her brown/red colored hair. Anna screamed in pain as Nina pulled a great amount of hair from her beautiful head.

As Nina grabbed her bag furiously and headed to a changing room, Anna stopped her again.

"You know the day they brought you in… I had offered to go into the sleep project as well. Didn't think it would be 19 years… but hell we still look like we haven't aged a bit." laughed Anna. Nina turned to face her once more.

"You mean… you remember what happened before the sleep project?" asked Nina curiously. Anna nodded.

"It was terrible to hear that you had lost your memory Nina, but you still remember Dad… don't you?"

Nina looked down in misery and shook her head. "All I remember is that grave stone." Suddenly a tear came down from Nina's face. Anna was surprised of what she was seeing!

Soon Anna stood up to comfort her, but Nina slapped her across her face sending Anna to the floor. "This is my problem… and I'm going to find out everything on My own!" yelled Nina. Anna rubbed her red cheek that stung, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Nina." said Anna. Before Nina could turn around, Anna had pulled out a dart gun and shot Nina directly in her spine.

When Nina had awaken she was in a test tube. It was slowly draining the blue liquid around her. She began to panic, and started punching at the hard glass. It wouldn't break! Nina searched her surroundings. It was a lab! Once the liquid was fully drained, A red light above the tube began to flash. Nina pulled out her oxygen mask and the wires around her. Nina covered her naked body, as the tube lifted above her. Nina stepped out and grabbed a whit lab coat that was on the chair in front of a computer. Nina put on the coat that was down to her knees, and then buttoned the coat. Nina could see that on the computer was a picture of herself. Then with a sudden click on her picture her body was shown on the screen. It was rotating and red dots marked places in her brain. Nina was confused of what was happening. She had swiftly turned around as she heard someone come in.

"Dr. Boskonovich?" said Nina confused. The old man nodded his head. "What the hell am I doing here. I better get some answers now!" shouted Nina. The old man held both hands high in the air in a surrender type of way.

"Nina you have been sent here for research. Ana and I have been looking for you ever since the third tournament. We have a way that might help you get your memories back." began Dr. B. Nina looked at him in interest and he continued. "This tube you were in has just marked the parts of your brain that store your memory… it's just that your brain cells aren't reaching these parts, and that's what is keeping you from remembering everything."

Nina looked at him and then squeezed her hair draining it from all of the liquid. She had soaked the lab coat with water and began shaking.

"I don't need your help… or anybody else. At first I thought about meeting with Anna for help, but now I have decided to do this myself." said Nina. Her teeth began to jitter. The cool room seemed to be below zero degrees with steel floors and walls.

"Let me get you your clothes… and you can get out of my lab coat." laughed the old man. Nina studied him. He looked very old, he had a hunch back, and he wore a blue shirt, and old worn out brown jeans. Nina followed him out of the room. Nina peeked into the room next to her and could see another man lying in bed. It was Bryan Fury! He was in an M.R.I. machine. Nina could tell that this man was interested in studies and help.

As soon as Nina reached the top of the stairs, the doctor lead her into a room. There on a bed was her clothing. Nina nodded in thanks and quickly changed. She left her wet blonde hair down, which was down to her shoulders. As soon as she got out of the room the doctor gave her a card.

"If you need help… or would like to visit just call me." smiled Dr. B. Nina smiled at him in thanks and put the card in her pocket. Nina left the large building and headed for her car that was parked just outside the door.

"Well I got everything." said Nina as she got into the car. As Nina sat down she picked up the K.O.I.F.T. 5 envelope, and filled out the application. "Here goes nothing." sighed Nina as she drove off back home.

* * *

AUTHOR'S SHORT NOTE:

I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG AND WILL SPICE UP THE STORY. THANKS FOR READING!


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings

Once Nina stepped back into her apartment room, the phone began to ring. Nina quickly walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello." answered Nina.

The man on the other line replied, "Hello Nina. It's Craig. We need to have a serious chat. Meet me in the China Wong Resturant, in five minutes. We need to discuss this tournament and your sister."

"I'm on it." Nina left her apartment rapidly and took the stairs to the lower level. She walked across the street to the resturant. Once inside Nina spotted Craig and took a seat at the far corner of the dim lit resturant. The resturant had a brown colored rug with designs, and the walls were decorated with Chinese writings and zodiac signs. The table had a lit candle which made it a dark and mysterious view.

"Nina just on time. I can always rely on you to be just on time." began Craig. Seated next to him were the same Asian body guards seen at the junkyard.

"You can allows rely on me Craig." laughed Nina.

Without a waist of time Craig continued, "First I hired you when you were 18 years old. You had all of the qualities to be an assassin. You had the figure, the flexibility, the speed, the stealth, and the dangerous beauty. I hired you to kill Kazuya Mishima, but you failed me. After failing, the Mishima Zaibatsu forced you into their cryogenic sleep project. After 19 years of sleep you awaken just in time for the third tournament, and await killing Kazuya. You forgotten your past, but you still fight for the crown. Kazuya never showed up, so you were destined to kill his son, Jin Kazama. After failing me again, you came back to me for another mission. I gave you another chance, but this time you were to kill the all time #1 boxer… Steve Fox. You again failed me, after finding out he was your biological birth son, while you were in sleep. Now again I give you one last mission Nina… you are to kill Kazuya, and if you are stopped again… I will kill you!" Nina stared at him. Forcing herself to hold back her anger and fists. Nina instead nodded in agreement.

"I won't fail you this time Craig. I will kill Kazuya, and I will kill Jin." Craig gave Nina the look of interest.

"Then it's a deal. You kill both of them… and you are free, but if you fail me, then you are a dead woman Ms. Williams." Nina gave him a smirk and stood up, but before she was free to go, Craig stopped her again. "If you meet up with Anna in the tournament, don't let her get to you… after all we all know she ratted out on you in the second tournament." Nina froze in place after hearing this.

She turned around and asked confusingly, "What do you mean?"

"Anna is the one who told the Mishima Zaibatsu that you where going to kill Kazuya." Nina looked at Craig in shock. Her face as pale as a sheet of paper. Could this be the anger that was always coming back to her whenever she met up with Anna? Nina said nothing and left the resturant. Craig laughed as she stepped out of the door. "Nina has one thing coming to her that she never will suspect."

Nina marched out of the resturant and across the street back to her apartment. Her mind began racing again. She lied down on her bed with both hands on her head. She was grunting in pain as her head began to sting. She was seeing herself in a test tube. She was naked and the tube was filled with red liquid. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out who the two Asian men were. One was Heihachi Mishima, and the other man was Kazuya Mishima. They studied her and looked at a computer monitor that was calculating her brain cells. Then the screen flashed an execute sign in bold letterings, and it marked parts of Nina's brain red. After the short flashback Nina resumed to herself.

"Heihachi and Kazuya meant for me to loose my memory. The executed the parts of my brain. I don't understand I need answers! If Craig was right about Anna ratting out on me, then she has something to do with this too! I need to meet up with her!" cried Nina as she rushed over to the kitchen to take medicine. After a short period of time Nina again, left her apartment and was heading back to Dr. B's laboratory.

Nina parked her car across the street from the large building. Nina prepared herself as she made her way into the lab. The entrance looked like a hospital. Once Nina stepped through the automatic glass doors, a woman in a suit greeted Nina.

"Dr. B has been waiting for you for sometime now." smiled the woman. Her suit was a blue-ish color, with black stripes going down. She had beautiful blue eyes, and gorgeous black hair that was down to her ears. Without a word Nina nodded her head and followed the woman through the building. They made their way to an elevator, and within seconds reached the third floor. As soon as the elevator made a stop, the woman led Nina into the lab she was first in when she got here. "The doctor will soon be here. You can take a seat in a chair." Nina smiled in thanks and took a seat.

After five minutes of sitting, and staring at blank walls, Nina made her way to the computer that sat in front of the tube she was in.

Could the blue liquid be a cure for what that other red liquid was?" questioned Nina to herself. Nina decided to find out for herself. She opened a folder labeled, TEST SUBJECTS. Inside the folder was her name. She double clicked on it and it opened up her profile, and study results. Nina read the study results and found out that the time she spent in that tube with blue liquid was a failure. Nina sighed in depression. As she stood up, she was startled to see Dr. B. in the door way.

"I knew you would return Ms. Williams." laughed the old man. He walked over to Nina and shook her hand.

"I have questions to ask you." started Nina.

"And I hope I have answers." interrupted Dr. B.

Nina sat down in the seat and continued, "I have been having flashbacks of my past. I can't control them. They just come up. I wanted to know if you can help me regain them by going in that tube thing again."

Dr. B. just stared at her and then opened his folder. He took out a pen and began writing things in it. "Well Nina. I would be proud to help you. This testing is difficult, so I would appreciate it if you would work with me." Nina agreed and listened to him as he went on. "I have been studying your body, including your blood type and brain cells. I think I have finally found the cure for your faded memories."

"Let's get this started then." said Nina as she arose from her chair.

"It isn't that easy. I still need to study this… but I will contact you as soon as I can. I will need some blood samples of you though." Nina listened to Dr. B. as he took out a shot and took some blood. Nina gave him a look of thanks and waved her hand good bye, as she made her way out of the room. With the tournament tomorrow, Nina was ready for anything coming her way.


	5. Chapter 5: Mishima Zaibatsu

It was a beautiful hot summer day! A perfect day to start the 5th King of Iron Fist Tournament! Nina packed her bags and was off to the Mishima Zaibatsu. After a 3 hour drive Nina had made it to the Mishima Hotel. Nina reserved her room, and unpacked her bags. Her room was simple. A queen sized bed, with a medium sized Sony television, a small bathroom, and a corner of the room had a fridge and a small oven. Once Nina was settled in she enjoyed her view out of her window, of the beautiful beach. Nina had to be at the Mishima Zaibatsu meeting, in the 3rd floor, in an hour. Her room had a soft, off white colored rug, and the walls were a blinding white in the sunlight through the window. The bathroom had blue tiles, and a baby blue colored wall, with dim paintings of shells.

After an hour of relaxing, and stretching, Nina made her way to the elevator, and down to the third floor. Once she made it there, she had seen tons of familiar faces from the previous tournaments, waiting the arrival of Kazuya. Nina had seen Julia Chang in the far end corner of the room, chatting with Marshall Law, and Paul Phoenix. At the other side of the room, Nina had seen a group of Asian girl fighters, speaking to each other in rapid Chinese. There was Miharu Hiranu, Ling, and a new fighter whose name was Asuka Kazama. Nina had taken a seat at a large table in the center of the room, filled with snacks like chips, and finger food. Nina hadn't seen Anna around, or Steven Fox! Soon the loud conversations in the room had came to a stop, as Kazuya entered the room. Nina had seemed to get his attention at the first sudden moment. They looked into each other's eyes in hatred.

"Welcome all of you to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5! You are all staying here in the Mishima Hotel, until you are eliminated from the tournament… or disqualified. The rules are simple. You fight, until one gives up. There is a buluten in the far end of the room. There you will find the name of you opponent, and the destination, you will be fighting at." Kazuya announced in his string accent. The crowd looked at him as there rage for him burned inside.

Soon a voice called out, "Where is Heihachi Mishima?" Everyone turned there attention to the girl named Ling Xiaoyu.

Kazuya gave her a look of concern and then answered, "He is here no longer. A group of Jacks had attacked the Honmaru, where he was practicing his fighting, and they had battled him to the death. After they had erupted, and Heihachi was seen no more." The room was filled with silence. They all seemed to believe him, but Nina had curiosity flooding her mind. Something seemed wrong about his story. In the previous tournament, Nina remembered that Jin lost the battle to Kazuya, and Kazuya had taken him somewhere, and knowing Kazuya… it wasn't back home.

After Kazuya had left the room everyone had gone to see who there first opponent of the 5th tournament would be. After the crowd around the buluten settled, Nina made her way to see who she was fighting. The battle was tomorrow, at the dandelion field, at 10:00 pm. She was fighting newcomer, Asuka.

"This should be interesting." said Nina to herself. The Asuka girl made her way to Nina and patted her on the back.

"You better be ready for me. I'm as fast as lightning." she laughed. Nina smiled back at her in interest.

"That's what they all say." laughed Nina.

"We shall see."

After everyone had left the room, Nina got straight down into business. She had left the room and gone down the hall to the staff room. Once inside, she made her way to the computer. She had looked up her opponent Asuka on the membership file on the computer. Nina had found out that she mastered Kazama Style Ancient Martial Arts. She would be an interesting opponent. Nina would need anything to help her get closer to her target Kazuya. He must have increased security, ever since her last encounter. Nina also is in search of Anna to have a "chat", and meet Steve Fox, her biological son.

After sneaking back out of the Staff room, Nina made her way to the gym downstairs, at the first floor. The moment she stepped in the gym, there was a crowd formed in the center of the gym. Nina could see the Christie Monteiro girl, fighting the cocky Paul Phoenix. By the looks of it, Paul was getting his ass kicked by a GIRL! The crowd roared with laughter as he was sent falling to his doom.

He cried in pain screaming, "I give up!"

The crowd continued to laugh as Christie laughed, "Hey did you hurt yourself?"

Nina smiled as Paul held his bruised stomach in pain as he left the gym. Nina made her way to a punching bag and began punching it with all of her force. Nina was getting ready to battle this Asuka girl, tomorrow. After a few hours of training, Nina slowly made her way back upstairs to her room on the 20th floor. Running the stairs would help strengthen her legs. Once she got in her room, she showered and put on a pair of light white shorts, and a white tank top. Nina had been watching a television program on the arts of karate. Soon there was a sudden knock at her door. Nina made her way to the door, and peeked through the spy hole. It was Asuka!

Quickly, Nina opened the door. "Hello. How are you doing?" asked the girl.

"I'm fine," Nina answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say best of luck for the both of us tomorrow, and we shall put up a good fight." smile Asuka.

Nina smiled back at her and brushed her blonde hair back out of her face. Nina was happy that she had made a new friend. Ever since the news of her trying to kill Kazuya got out, people stayed away from her in fear. "Thanks so much. I'm looking forward to battling you tomorrow night." Asuka grinned and then said good bye. Nina got back ion her room and locked the door. It made her happy, that she could talk to such a sweet girl. Nina had never meet anyone like her. She found out that her last name was Kazama, but could she be a part of the Kazama family? Nina let it pass her mind, because there were too many other things she had to focus on. Within minutes she fell sound asleep.

Nina woke up to a loud crash, coming from the hall way. Nina got up and opened her door. She had seen a shadow figure run down the hall and turn. Nina quickly followed. There was a smashed flower vase on the floor. Nina trapped that person dead in their tracks. They had pushed the elevator button, but it was taking its time to make it to the floor. Nina made her way to the figure, and once she had seen who it was she stood in total shock.


	6. Chapter 6: Steve, My Son

Nina couldn't believe it! It was Steve Fox! Nina slowly made her approach to him.

"Steve? It's me Nina. Can I have a word with you please." said Nina in her sweetest voice. Steve seemed to have paid no attention to her as he continued to press the elevator button. "I need to talk to you about something you need to know." Suddenly Steve looked at her. He could see that she was serious and he suspected no attacks from her.

"I know that you are my mother. I was taken away from you while you were in the cryogenic sleep project. You gave birth to me and I was taken by Heihachi. I did a little research." Nina looked at him in shock. He already knew this!

Nina explained, "I tried to assassinate Kazuya Mishima, but I failed, and was forced into that sleep project. Ever since then I can't remember anything from my past. I've been researching all I can and I visit Dr. B. for help in gaining my memories."

Steve froze as he looked at Nina in concern. "I can't remember my past either, and research is all I have." They looked at each other. They felt a connection. Trust was slowly starting to be formed.

"We can work together Steve." said Nina. Steve thought for a moment. Could he trust this woman? He slowly nodded his head in agreement in hope of gaining help from his long lost mother. Nina smiled back at Steve. She could not believe that her son was now standing in front of her, and only two years apart in age! Her life had been ruined from a stupid sleep project. She rarely even knew her son. Nina decided to walk Steve back to her room.

"I have been trying to work up the courage to thank you for killing those mafia men in the past tournament. I read that you were an assassin. I guess it can come in handy." said Steve.

Nina nodded. She couldn't tell him the truth behind the assassination, so she said, "I found out that you where my son by a research file of my past from the Mishima computer. I just so happened to be in the right place at the right time." Steve smiled. He had so many questions to ask her, but now wouldn't be the time.

Nina then asked, "What was that crashing sound I heard in the hall?""I was making my way to your room to finally meet you, but when I tripped over my shoelace, I knocked over a flower vase." said Steve.

"Don't worry. I have never had the courage to just tell you that I was your mother. I entered this tournament to find out about my past, and to finish a mission I have been sent to complete." Steve nodded. He was trying to get used to having his mother talk to him about her job as an assassin.

"Together we can find out about what has been going on with the Mishima Zaibatsu, and we can also find out about our past." Nina nodded with a smile. "We should get some sleep. The tournament starts tomorrow." said Nina as she tucked herself under the covers.

"Well I better get going." said Steve, as he made his way to the door. Once he left, Nina drifted into sleep.

The next day Nina got straight out of bed and dressed herself into a pair of black jeans and a red t shirt. Nina tied her hair back and made her way downstairs into the cafeteria to have a quick breakfast. Nina met up with Steve back in the gym.

"Good Morning." he said as he seen her walk in. Nina waved back as she walked in.

"Getting ready for the first fight?" she asked as she prepared to do some weight lifting. Steve nodded.

"My first fight is this afternoon at the underground. I'm fighting against King."

"Wish you the best." said Nina as she pulled up the first 30 pound weight.

"Thanks. I'll do all I can to win this tournament." he said.

After training in the gym, Nina and Steve walked outside to the swimming pool.

"Together we will win. We can help each other by doing research, and getting it out from Kazuya." said Nina to Steve.

Nina smiled. It was time for Steve to head to the underground for his first match. He left Nina by the pool as he left for his destination. Nina had felt relieved to let out her feelings to her long lost son, Steve. She felt trust in him, but if it was to fight against him, Nina would do all it takes to get closer to Kazuya. She was finally happy for once in her life. Nina was sure that together they would succeed, but she would have to keep some things secret. She wouldn't want to hurt the son that she finally reunited with.

Nina headed back into the building, and into her bedroom. Nina was shocked at what she had seen. Nina's drawers had been pulled out, her clothes all over the floor, and her pistol and sniper, that she had taken to kill Kazuya, had been stolen from her closet.

Nina put the clothes back in the drawer. Her mind racing with questions as of who did this? Only one name came to mind… Anna!


	7. Chapter 7: Round 1

Nina had gotten ready for her first match. It was in four hours, but the drive was a good two hours. Nina had worn a pink tracksuit with a pair of white gloves, and white high heel boots. Nina felt secure, and could move quicker in tight, comfortable suits. Nina had tied her hair back to keep it from getting into her eyes. Finally Nina was ready, and she had headed off to her car on the parking lot.

It was 7:00 pm. Nina had just pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. Her body was pumping with adrenaline. She was ready for her first match. She was heading to the dandelion field. It was a tourist attraction, for it's beauty of an endless white puffy cloud, of dandelions. At 9:00, Nina had arrived at the field. She was always on time, and never a minute late. A crowd of fans had surrounded the field. Family and friends and fighters were there, and so were camera men, and news reporters.

Nina had made her way into the field. Her feet hidden knee high in dandelions. She was and hour early, but in a half hour Asuka had arrived. People roared with excitement.

Kazuya had made his way to the center of the field and announced, "The fighters are ready! We will start the match early. Fighters in positions! Ready? Fight!" With those words said, Asuka charged first. She held her right hand above her head in a fist and rocketed it towards Nina. Nina ducked down and caught her attack and twisted her arm. Asuka was in a trap. Nina continued to twist her arm. Asuka thought quickly and tripped Nina with a swift trip move. Nina fell flat on the floor. Asuka grabbed her legs and spun her around, and threw her into a cloud of dandelions. As Nina landed to the ground. The night sky was filled with dandelion. Nina jumped up quickly.

"Hold nothing down Nina!" smiled Asuka. Nina nodded. She couldn't let their friendship get in the way of battle. She would need to do anything to get closer to Kazuya. Nina raced towards Asuka full force and rammed her straight in the gut with her shoulder. Asuka was sent flat on her back. Nina stepped on her stomach with her heel and twisted her foot, stabbing Asuka. The crowd roared with cheering! Asuka grabbed a hold of Nina's leg and threw her off. Naked dandelions had started to flood the once white dandelion field. Asuka had raced towards Nina. Nina quickly jumped back up on her feet and back flipped kicked Asuka straight in the face. Asuka was down! She wasn't getting up.

"The winner is… Nina Williams!" shouted Kazuya. The crowd cheered. Nina helped Asuka up.

"You did very good for a first timer." smiled Nina.

"Not so bad yourself." laughed Asuka. Asuka had lost her first match, but still wasn't out of the tournament. After Nina received her ticket for the second round, she made her way back into her car. She had seen Asuka's fast and powerful moves. Could the other new fighters be as good… or even better?

When Nina had gotten back into her apartment, it was past 2:00 am. She had gotten ready for bed and was going to the meeting room first thing tomorrow morning, to see who her next opponent would be, but first she was going to have a meeting with her sister Anna.


	8. Chapter 8: The answers

The next morning Nina made her way to the meeting room. Everyone had been waiting patiently at their tables for Kazuya to arrive. Nina made her way to the posted bulletin. Her next opponent was Bruce. He was an African American champion boxer. Nina smiled at herself. A boxer was no match for Nina's swift attacks.

"Greetings all fighters." greeted Kazuya as he walked into the room. His bodyguards surrounded him completely. Nina took a seat next to Julia, at the far back of the small room. "I would like to congratulate all of you who have made it past the first round. You next match will be held at the fighting ring this night at 8:00 pm. There will be no excuses for being late. If you miss your match, you are disqualified. That is all."

After the announcement, everyone got up out of their seats and left the room. Nina hadn't seen Steve or Anna anywhere! Could they have been sent home for loosing a match?

Later that day, Nina had received a phone call from Dr. B. He had said that he would meet up with Nina tomorrow morning for a check up on her progress. He said that he had a new testing product to use. After calling Dr. B, Nina had received a message from Anna. It read, _Meet me in the back alley at 12. Be there._

Nina laughed as she put away the message taped on her door. She had gone into her room and packed a pistol in her back jeans pocket. At 12:00, Nina was at the back alley. Anna had arrived shortly after.

"I was here on time." Nina said.

"I'm here to discuss some things with you Nina." started Anna.

"Like how you stole all of the weapons in my room. I want my Sniper and Machine gun back!" snapped Nina.

"I don't want you getting caught by the Mishima forces again Nina. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Newsflash Anna! I can't remember anything! Not since you blew my cover to Kazuya on my last mission!"

"Me?"

"Yes Anna! You did it… and don't lie to me! My boss, Craig told me everything!"

"Craig?"

"Yes! You make him very angry… and no thanks to you, I'm placed back in the same spot, finishing my mission, that you destroyed a long time ago, and because of you I lost my fucking memory you bitch!"

"Do you really believe Craig? He is a liar!"

"No Anna! You are the liar! You ruined everything for me!"

"I'm your sister Nina! You have it all wrong! I'm not the cold hearted bitch you think I am Nina. I was there. CRAIG was the one who had gone to Kazuya and blew your cover. They work together Nina! They are trying to do it all over again!"

"Enough!" shouted Nina as she pulled out her pistol and fired three times at Anna. Anna quickly leaped behind a dumpster.

"I have been trying to help you Nina. But you never allow me to show my face around you. Dr. B and I have tried to help you but you lost trust in people."

"I don't need help Anna." cried Nina. "I have a thousand questions running through my mind, AND I NEED ANSWERS!"

"Okay. If you ever change your mind… I'll be at Dr. B's laboratory tomorrow. If you want to know where Steve is… try asking Craig. He kidnapped him, and now you're his next target."

Nina stood in shock. How did Anna know about her son Steve? What was Craig wanting with Steve? Was this a trap for Nina?

"Are you trying to have me taken away by guards?"

"Take a good look around Nina! There is nobody here but you and me. I speak the truth Nina! Your son Steve needs help! You should save him. We researched and found out he was your son. If you show up tomorrow, we can help you."

Anna walked past Nina to her car. Nina was still standing, gazing into nothingness in total shock. So many answers! She was trying to soak it all in. She finally came to her senses, and realized that this was revenge!


	9. Chapter 9: Final sleep

The next morning Nina had gone outside to get some fresh air. She had felt so betrayed by Craig, and had felt like a bitch for rejecting Anna for all of these years. Her son had been captured by Craig.

"They must be trying to make me mad." said Nina quietly to herself. Nina was walking in the flower garden of the Mishima Hotel. Should Nina go to Dr. B's office to get their help? Nina thought. She had no other choice. She had to act quick. Her son's life was in jeopardy, and she was hungry for revenge.

As soon as Nina got back up to her room, she packed her things and headed for Dr. B's lab. Once she had made it she met up with Anna.

"So you decided to come." smiled Anna. Anna let out her hand to shake Nina in thanks. They hugged for the first time in ten years. It was a heart warming moment.

"I need Dr. B now." spoke Nina instantly.

"Yes… follow me." Nina followed Anna to the room where she had first awakened. Dr. B soon followed in behind them.

"Its been a while." he smiled.

"Many things on my mind. I decided I need you guys… I have no one else." smiled Nina. Dr. B led Nina into the testing tube, and began his process. Nina had shut her eyes, and within seconds she dozed off.

"Wake up." said a voice.

Nina had slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was a blur. She could make out a shadowy figure. It looked like a male.

"Dr. B?" she asked.

"Yes child. Now get some rest." he said patting her head.

Nina had heard him and Anna talking a few feet away from the room she was in. She was no longer in a test tube, but she was in a bed!

"The procedure went very well. She will gain her memories back as soon as she wakens up." said Dr. B. A smile stretched across her face, and Nina drifted into sleep.

When Nina had awaken from her sleep, she had flashing memories. It was all coming to her. The betrayal of Craig, the murdering of her father done by Craig, and the night of Craig and Kazuya placing her in a sleep project. Tears rolled down her face. She knew everything now. It was all because of Craig. He took away her child. He ratted her cover on her mission. He put her to sleep! Nina grew with anger. She got out of the bed and took a look around the building. It was empty. She had just decided to write a letter, and leave it on the front desk.

Afterwards, Nina headed back in her car and to the Hotel.


	10. Chapter 10: High Stakes

When Nina had arrived at her Hotel, there had been police surrounding the Hotel.

"What the hell is going on?" said Nina as she got out of her car. Nina had snuck to the back entrance of the hotel by the pool. Nina could get a clear view of her bedroom. She could see three policemen in her room. They were searching her belongings. Only one name came to mind… Craig.

Nina raced into the hotel.

"There she is!" shouted one of the armed S.W.A.T. men. Two men had raced after Nina as she headed down the hall.

"Freeze!" he shouted. Nina's heart raced. Craig and Kazuya must have called the Mishima Force Team. This brought back memories of when she was caught in her last mission. Nina had entered the fire exit stair case door, and locked the door behind her. She raced up the stairs, and she could hear the echoing sound of the men ramming the door from behind her. Nina had made it halfway to her room, when suddenly they had opened fire. They shot open the door and followed behind her. Nina quickly got out from the closest door she could find. She was in the hallway of floor 13. Nina was trapped, she heard the men coming and she was in a dead end. She pushed herself up against the wall as far as possible, when suddenly someone had grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the room.

"Shhhh." said the voice.

"Asuka?" she asked.

"Yes. Now I want to know why these men are after you." she asked Nina.

"It's a frame. My boss had hired me to kill Kazuya in my assassination mission. Little did I know he was a two faced bastard who ratted out on me in my previous attempt and now he has done it again. I really want to kill him now." said Nina.

"Ooookay." said Asuka scratching her head in confusion. "So this is personal… right, and these men are bad… and so is this guy called Craig and Kazuya?"

"Exactly." said Nina.

"They evacuated the entire building for this you know." laughed Asuka. "It's time to have some fun and kick some ass." Nina smiled and nodded. There was a loud bang at the door.

"This is Mishima Forces. Let us in to investigate." shouted the man.

"Say please." joked Asuka, as she signaled Nina to go hide somewhere.

"Open up NOW!" he shouted.

"Nobody's home." she laughed.

"Were coming in." he shouted, as he banged the door. Suddenly the door flew open, and three men came racing in.

"You happy now… your in!" said Asuka.

"You should have evacuated an hour ago. Did you happen to see a woman like this." said the armed man holding up a picture of Nina to her face.

"Nope never seen her. Now get out." she shouted.

As the men turned around, Asuka ran forward and tackled the man down. She gripped his arms and shoved his body on top of her as a bodyguard. The two men had been startled and shot at her, but had shot their own teammate.

"Now that's a bodyguard." laughed Asuka. As she tossed the dead man into the others. Nina came running in and grabbed the man's pistol. She had shot the two men who had tumbled to the floor.

"Nice job." laughed Nina, as she gave Asuka a high five. Nina picked up another pistol and tucked it in her pocket. She had offered a knife to Asuka, but she shook her head.

"I prefer to kick their ass." she laughed. The two rushed out of the room. Nina in front, holding up the pistol, and investigating the room in alarm, and Asuka behind her following. Nina had pressed the elevator to her floor number. The elevator soon came to their floor and opened its door. Nina and Asuka rushed inside.

"Now when we get out I'm sure there is going to be a lot of men there waiting for us… so we attack. Don't hold back. This will be fun." smiled Nina. Asuka nodded her head in agreement.

When the elevator opened its door, it caught the attention of three guards standing in the hallway. Nina had quickly shot them down.

"Whose there?" yelled out another guard that was investigating in Nina's room. Quickly and quietly Nina and Asuka hid against the wall that headed to the exit of the staircase. The man soon turned and aimed his machine gun at Nina and Asuka. Then the two men that followed Nina had opened the door from the staircase.

"Shit! We're trapped Nina!" said Asuka. Nina acted quickly and shot down the two men by the staircase exit, and Asuka grabbed the arm of the guard with the machine gun. Asuka twisted his arm in a full 360 and kicked his face so hard he passed out.

"Nice." laughed Nina. "That was a close one." The two headed into Nina's room. Her room was trashed. Clothes everywhere! Her drawers were opened, and her purse had been destroyed.

"We got you." said a man. Nina turned around quickly and had seen five guards in front of them. They all had machine guns. The man held his directly at Nina's head. "You get down on the floor, drop you weapons, lay on your stomach, and keep your arms behind you back… or else we have the right to shoot." he said.

Nina and Asuka did as they were told. The man forced handcuffs onto Nina and Asuka's hands. He tightened them in a painful way that they felt no movement in their hands.

"Now you die." he laughed as he pointed the gun to Nina.

"I think you got it all wrong." said a woman. Nina looked over her shoulder and had seen Anna in the door way. "Say good bye."

Anna held out her machine gun and fired at the men. They all fell to the floor at the same time… lifeless. Anna took out the keys, and un cuffed Asuka and Nina.

"You guys alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Anna." said Nina.

"Lets get out of here. There starting to come in with full force. They really want you dead. We can go to Dr. B's lab from here." said Anna. Asuka and Nina nodded their heads, and followed Anna back into the hall.

The three ran down the stairs to floor five. There is a fire escape ladder by the garden roof. We can get down to the alley, and run down the streets. They will never spot a thing. Quickly the three raced down the ladder and through the street. They had soon made it to Anna's red Jaguar Ferrari. They took off at full speed to Dr. B's lab.


End file.
